


A Slice of a Magical Life

by RowanKayWho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Hogwarts, Humor, Investigations, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: Sora simply didn't understand. How could Vanitas have a girlfriend? So, he did what any sensible person would do, go behind his back and investigate.
Relationships: Vanitas/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Slice of a Magical Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever time posting my writing to any platform, although this was written a while ago (I think late 2018, or early 2019?). My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything.
> 
> Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Rowan.

“Riku, explain something to me.” Sora stated in an unusually serious tone, even if it was laced with confusion.

“What?” Riku sighed, shutting his book, and looking up at his friend who was almost frowning.

“How does the smartest and nicest Ravenclaw end up with one of the most cunning and meanest Slytherins?” He asked, exasperated. He legitimately didn’t understand how their relationship came to be. Calling his cousin, Vanitas, the meanest Slytherin wasn’t exactly fair, but he wasn’t overly nice either.

“Nicest Ravenclaw? What about Aqua, or Naminé? I think they’re nicer than Rowan is.” Riku argued. Truth be told, Rowan wasn’t the nicest Ravenclaw. The girls Riku listed had her beat by a long shot. While Aqua was caring and Naminé was kind, Rowan was helpful. She was seemingly always willing to help anyone who was brave enough to approach her... And if she didn’t dislike them. Lucky for Sora, he was a Gryffindor and she didn’t mind him.

“Okay, okay. Fair point. She’s definitely one of the nicest, then.” Sora revised his earlier statement.

“And while we’re at it, Vanitas is one of the tamer Slytherins. You’re just biased.” Riku pointed out. He could name a handful of awful Slytherins before Vanitas. While others went out of their way to cause trouble, Vanitas caused trouble with purpose. He only acted in retaliation or hate that was, mostly, justified.

“Fine. I’ll cut him some slack. One of the meanest.” Sora huffed and crossed his arms. “Now, answer my question.”

“I don’t actually know.” Riku answered, genuinely starting to think about how they became a couple. One day they seemingly didn’t know the other existed, and the next they’re dating. “You could always ask them.”

Sora groaned and put his head against the library table with a thud. He raised his head and faced Riku with his eyes closed. He threw his head back and groaned again, louder this time. “Can’t you just find out? He’s in your house and all.”

“He’s your cousin, Sora.” Riku replied pointedly, making Sora whine.

“I’ll ask Ven instead.” Sora decided, standing up to go find his other cousin, Vanitas’s twin brother. “I’ll see you later.”

Sora quickly left the library and began his search for Ventus. Normally, he was with his upper year friends, Aqua and Terra, or in the Hufflepuff common room. He hoped Ventus was hanging out with his friends because that ensured he wouldn’t be somewhere Sora couldn’t get to. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were all in different houses. Ventus is a Hufflepuff in sixth year, Aqua is a Ravenclaw in seventh year, and Terra is a Gryffindor in seventh year.

He left the castle and began along the path to the Black Lake. Typically, that was where the trio could be found. Sora was hopeful that Ventus, if not all of them, were there relaxing. Once he was close, he ran to the shoreline where he began to make out a short figure between two tall ones. Sure enough, it was Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. They were all smiling and laughing, enjoying each other’s company before they decided to go for dinner.

Sora gasped loudly as he stumbled over his own feet and tried his best not to fall. Ventus whipped his head around only to burst out laughing at the sight of Sora running down the hill with his arms out in front of him, swinging wildly. Aqua and Terra turned around to see what Ventus was laughing at. Upon seeing Sora, they joined in. Once Sora reached the bottom of the hill a few feet from where the three friends were sitting, he managed to stop running without falling. The laughter subsided, giving Sora a chance to speak.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Sora started the conversation, trying to be casual before jumping into the issue at hand.

“Nothing much. What brings you down here?” Ventus replied for everyone, patting the ground between him and Aqua for Sora to sit.

“To see you guys! It’s been too long!” Sora replied, sitting down where Ventus gestured.

“Sora, we saw you at last week’s Quidditch game.” Ventus deadpanned at him.

“Six days apart is too long!” Sora said quickly before Ventus could continue speaking.

“Seriously, what’s actually going on? Do you need help?” Ventus pressed, narrowing his eyes slightly at his younger cousin.

“If it’s academic, I can help you.” Aqua offered quietly with a soft smile. 

Sora smiled brightly back. “Thanks, Aqua, but it’s not academic. I just had a question for Ven, actually.”

Aqua nodded and Ventus looked at Sora with raised eyebrows. “I thought you normally brought your quick questions to Riku?”

“He doesn’t know the answer to this one...” Sora grumbled before perking up again to ask his burning question. “How are Vanitas and Rowan dating?”

Ventus was taken aback and furrowed his eyebrows at Sora. “When two people like like each other-- “

“No! I know that!” Sora interrupted Ventus, making Ventus, Aqua, and Terra all laugh.

“I figured, but I had to be sure. Rephrase the question and I’ll give you a serious answer. Be more specific.” He instructed Sora who groaned in response.

“Why are they dating? How did it happen? I didn’t think they knew each other...” Sora trailed off knowing Ventus got the idea.

“They’ve been friends for quite some time now, despite what you thought...” Ventus paused, thinking about how he wanted to phrase his answers. It wasn’t his place and he knew both Vanitas and Rowan appreciated their privacy. “Their friendship just kind of grew and, from there, they started dating at some point.”

“That’s it. That’s all you can give me.” Sora said in a whining tone. He wanted more information. He was curious and wanted to know everything. Every little detail.

“Look, you know Vanitas. He likes his privacy. If you want more information, you’ll have to talk to him or Rowan.” Ventus explained with a shrug. 

Sora sighed, but was grateful for the little bit of information Ventus divulged. “Thanks. I guess I need to go find Vanitas, then.”

“We’ll walk back up to the castle with you. It’s probably about time for dinner.” Aqua suggested, standing up with Ventus and Terra. Sora nodded and the four of them headed to the Great Hall, making small talk along the way.

Once they entered the Great Hall, Sora bid them all goodbye and joined Riku at the Hufflepuff table where he was already eating with Kairi. She hugged him quickly and ushered him to join them. He sat down next to her, across from Riku.

“Got any answers?” Riku asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer.

“No.” Sora muttered, stabbing the food in his plate with more force than he meant to use.

“Gonna talk to Vanitas now?” He asked smugly, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Sora say it.

“Or Rowan.” Sora answered, not willing to admit Riku was right. He focused on eating his food when Kairi gently nudged him. He looked up with food hanging out of his mouth and stared at her expectantly.

“Chew first. We can’t have you choking before you discover the secrets of Vanitas’s private life.” She chastised him teasingly. He complied and raised his eyebrows at her. “They just walked in together and sat at the Slytherin table.”

This caught Sora and Riku’s attention. Both of them, almost in sync, turned and looked at Vanitas and Rowan. Sora stared at them while Riku quickly finished eating. He abruptly stood up and smirked at Sora. “I’m going to go join my house for the rest of dinner. I’ll see you two later.”

Kairi laughed and waved goodbye while Sora stared at him with his mouth wide open. Sora kept his eyes glued to Riku, now with his mouth shut, as he joined the Slytherin table and sat with Axel. He was several feet away from the couple, but close enough that he could hear them speak. To Riku’s surprise, they talked about school and Quidditch for the duration of dinner. Adding to his surprise, Rowan left the table with a quiet goodbye before dinner ended and exited the Great Hall. 

Before Vanitas could leave several minutes later, Riku approached him. “Vanitas?”

“Riku.” Vanitas replied lazily, looking up at Riku. “Need something?”

“No, just wanted to give you a heads up about Sora.” Riku answered almost cryptically. 

This piqued Vanitas’s interest. “What’s the brat getting into now?”

“Your love life, apparently. He’s curious about you and Rowan.” He explained, leaving out that he was also a tad curious.

“Ha. Go figure.” Vanitas shook his head. “And why are you, his best friend, telling me this? Finally got sick of his Gryffindor ass?”

“No. Just thought I’d be loyal to Slytherin for a change.” Riku said with a shrug. His answer was enough for Vanitas who stood up and left the Great Hall, leaving Riku alone at the now empty seat.

Vanitas instinctively cracked his knuckles as he headed towards the usual spot. He always went to the same part of the castle to think. It was too far of a trek for most people despite its various perks. It was out of the way, but it was quiet and offered an amazing view. He made it from the Great Hall all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower in record time. It was his personal best, but not the quickest anyone had ever made it up there. Rowan always managed to walk there faster each time they decided to meet there. It was one of the things he liked about her personified. She didn’t waste anyone’s time.

He opened the door with a low creak and shut it with a high one. He winced as he shut it quicker, heightening its sound. Rowan shook her head and chuckled softly at the face he made at the ear-piercing sound. He couldn’t help but grin at the sound and joined her on the ground. He wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders and placed his head gently on her shoulder as she wrote the conclusion to her potions essay.

Silence between them was never uncomfortable. It was always calming, a silent reminder that they didn’t need words to express their mutual feelings for each other constantly. It always made the words more special that way.

Rowan put her essay beside her and rested her hand on Vanitas’s thigh. Instinctively, he held it between his hands and lifted his head off of her shoulder. They stared at each other but remained in silence until one of them decided to break it. Today, it was Rowan.

“You seem tense... How come?” She asked, concerned about what happened between the time she left the Great Hall and the time he arrived here.

“Sora.” He replied simply, resting his head against the stone half-wall.

“What did he do now? It’s always something with your family, isn’t it?” She teased him, bringing a small smile to his face.

“Wants to know about us. Our relationship.” He explained in a soft voice. The type he’d only use around her when he knew he could let his guard down completely.

“Hm. Him and everyone else I suppose?” She laughed almost humourlessly. It was no surprise to her. Vanitas could seem stone cold and intimidating to those who didn’t know him, and Rowan seemed helpful and caring to those who didn’t know her. Little did anyone know he could be caring, and she could be callous. It was a part of the reason they got along so well. Their personalities complimented each other. She was nearly sorted into Slytherin and he identified Ravenclaw as his secondary house, for lack of a better term.

“Yeah...” Vanitas closed his eyes, still deep in thought.

“And I suppose Riku told you about Sora?” She pressed gently, curious to know how he came about this information.

“Who else? Kairi wouldn’t approach me.” Vanitas said with a scoff.

“Fair enough.” Rowan replied quietly. Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence. Soon it was dark, and the stars were all shining bright in the sky. They both decided to sneak back to their house without any of the professors noticing. Neither of them were too concerned about the prefects because most of them were their friends, mutual friends, or people they’ve done favours for. Plus, their house prefect wouldn’t want to take points from their own for such a small instance of rule breaking. All the houses were fiercely competitive, especially among the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students.

Rowan softly pecked Vanitas on the cheek and quickly hugged before leaving the Astronomy Tower together. Vanitas, who was a few inches taller than Rowan, walked in front so she was slightly shielded behind his athletic form. If they were caught, he would try and protect her by hiding her if there was time, or by taking the blame. He was used to getting in trouble while she was, in the eyes of her professors, a perfect student and had never gotten in trouble. 

They continued to walk this way until they had to separate. Wordlessly, they headed towards their respective staircases. Rowan swiftly yet silently ascended the staircase while Vanitas slowly descended the staircase towards the dungeons. Rowan didn’t worry too much about running into the seventh-year prefect on duty, Aqua, because she was the sixth year prefect. Once she made it to the Ravenclaw door, Rowan answered the riddle and entered her house’s common room. Vanitas, on the other hand, was not a prefect, but knew the route the hard ass seventh year prefect, Isa, walked and avoided him entirely before coming to the Slytherin door. He whispered the password and entered his house’s common room.

The next morning, Sora was more determined than ever to ask Vanitas about his relationship with Rowan after seeing them leave the Great Hall minutes apart. He walked confidently into the Great Hall for breakfast but didn’t go and join Riku and Kairi at the Hufflepuff table where they normally eat. Instead, he marched over to where Vanitas was sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Now standing across from him, he sat down and put his hands on the table with a soft thud to get his, and only his, attention.

“Vanitas.” Sora started confidently. He didn’t want Vanitas to know he was nervous to talk to him, even though he was certain he could sense it. Vanitas ignored him and continued to drink his black coffee while reading the Daily Prophet. Sora decided to try again, a bit louder this time. Not that he was quiet before. “Vanitas.”

This time, Vanitas looked up with what Sora thought was an eye roll. He glared at his cousin with narrowed eyes. “What.”

Sora’s confidence went out the window when Vanitas spat at him. His mouth went dry and he moved his hands onto his lap where he proceeded to rub them. He managed to speak before Vanitas completely lost his patience. “I have a question for you.”

Vanitas only raised his eyebrows lazily in response, so Sora continued. “Are you dating Rowan?”

“Yes.” He replied, starting to read his paper again.

“How?” The question was stupid. It made Vanitas look up at Sora and laugh lowly under his breath. He shook his head and, against better judgement, decided to respond.

“I asked her out.” He explained slowly as if Sora didn’t understand English.

“I didn’t think you two were friends.” Sora elaborated with a frown. He didn’t appreciate Vanitas’s response in the slightest but wasn’t mad at him. He was used to it at this point.

“We’ve been friends since I was paired with Ventus’s one friend, Ephmere, in potions. He introduced us after class one time when she was waiting for him to finish our potion. Rowan had already finished hers. This was back in third year. You would’ve been in second year in case you’ve forgotten how to do basic math.” Vanitas explained quickly in a bored tone. He was more willing to answer Sora’s questions about their friendship than their relationship, especially if Sora would stop being nosy. Plus, it was common knowledge, unlike his dating life.

“Ha, ha. Glad to see you have some sense of humour.” Sora retorted in the best sarcastic tone he could manage which was, admittedly, not very good. “But how did you get together? I thought you’d go for a Slytherin.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Vanitas answered with a question which drove Sora nuts. He looked around the hall and smiled slightly once he spotted Rowan sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Aerith and her boyfriend, Zack, who was a Gryffindor. “Alright, question time is over. Go bug Riku or Kairi now. Or, better yet, Ventus.”

Vanitas stood up and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Sora protested loudly but was ignored. Defeated, he joined Riku and Kairi who were watching him with amused smiles. They undoubtedly saw everything, much to Sora’s dismay. He may not have gotten any answers today, but he was happy to know that Vanitas wasn’t dark and brooding all the time anymore, if the small smile on his face was any indication.


End file.
